Snape's Little Girl
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: My name is Lyra Snape MacNair and I'm here to get revenge for my mother. The Dark Lord is falling and I will form my own group of Death Eaters, we will take over when the time comes. Lyra helps the golden trio destroy the Horcruxes but what is her ultimate plan. Who killed her mum? She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Not continuing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Lyra. **

**This story just came to me randomly and I thought I would give it a go. Please review and let me know what you think?**

* * *

**Snape's Little Girl**

**Chapter 1**

My father and I have always been close. He raised me taught me how to control my magic, to brew the most complex potions. Showed me what love can be and how amazing my mother was. I knew that even now he missed her terribly. He might have loved Lily Potter but he was best friends with my mother. He cared about her immensely, grew to love her over the years they were forced to work together under the dark lord. When she was murdered seventeen years ago he was devastated, losing two people he loved dearly. Growing up he let me know everything, how she died, who caused it and most of all the family responsible. I was daddies little girl. My father is Severus Snape and my name is Lyra Snape MacNair.

My father sent me to a magic academy in America. I was the top of my class for everything. He told me he didn't want me being treated badly because of my family name. Both were equally frowned upon in the wizarding world. I was proud of my heritage no matter what other people thought about my parents. They had done some terrible things that was clear but I loved them regardless of their flaws. They were both amazing people that sacrificed everything for family. My mother gave her life to keep me safe from the Dark Lord, my father risked his life everyday to do they same. If he knew about some of the things I could do he would use me as a weapon to defeat the other side.

A lot of people never knew that Walden MacNair had a half sister. His father had foolishly fallen for a vampire and they had a daughter, my mother, Cassiopeia MacNair. She was half vampire and could do some extraordinary things. I had inherited some of her gifts. I was a bit stronger and a little faster than your average human but that was pretty much it. My eyes tended to change colour according to mood as well. Being born with the gift of sight, I could see the future but only things that would leave a large impact. A turn of events that would change history.

Now that I was Eighteen I was finally able to return to England permanently. To fight in the ridiculous war Voldemort had started. My father and I had decided years ago that he needed to be stopped. When Potter finally destroyed him we would form our own. Rule the wizarding world the way it should. Muggleborns weren't the problem corruption was and there was plenty of it before the Dark Lord rose. We had already recruited the Malfoys. They had always been close family friends. Lucius was the hilarious, crazy uncle. Cissy was like the mother I never had. Draco was my long time boyfriend. We had been together since we were about fourteen. Always been in love. I remember when we were little and used to have pretend weddings in Draco's garden. Blaise would be the priest and Pansy the made of honour. Our parents still love to tease us about it now.

The war was getting a hell of a lot worse, we could all feel the power shifting. Using my sight I had managed to stop a number of things from occurring. If it wasn't for me Dumbledore would be dead, Lucius in prison and even my father would have been murdered. Some how I had managed to convince the Dark Lord that we needed Dumbledore. That he knew the location of an important weapon we could use to win. I had carefully threaded a well constructed web of lies. Showing up just in time I had prevented the death of Sirius Black and the ministry capturing the Death Eaters. Now was time for me to come out of hiding, recruit more people and change the course of history.

_Present day_

Today was finally the day that my Dad was going to introduce me to the order. I knew how this was going to play out. Nobody would trust me and they wouldn't believe that Severus was my Dad. People never did, they all thought he was this cold, unfeeling, evil robot that went through life alone torturing people. It made me laugh just how wrong people could really be.

Entering the living room I found my Dad reading the Daily Prophet, shaking his head. They never got anything right. he was dressed in his usual black robes. I had pulled on black skinny jeans and a black fitted shirt. On my feet were my favourite black combat boots, draped over my right arm was the leather jacket my Dad had got me for my last birthday. I may have been a wizard but I loved muggle fashion, some of it anyway. My hair was down, long black curls to the middle of my back but the small chunk of hair to the right of my head cover in platinum blonde hair thanks to my mothers genes. With a clear complexion I had no need for foundation. The only make up I wore was black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

Dad placed his newspaper on the table and stood to give me a greeting hug.

"You ready to go Ly?" Releasing me, he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied smirking

"Could you please tell Draco to come round at reasonable hours?" He smirked back

"He was just wishing me good luck" Giggling loudly, I took his arm as he apparated us to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The building before me was large and lifeless compared to the surrounding muggle houses. It was a horrible grey colour and didn't look lived in. The perfect place for the orders headquarters. Before me stood the home of Sirius Black and I knew I would not be welcomed in lovingly. Sensing my nerves my Dad placed his hand on my shoulder walking me up the steps and knocked on the door.

A plump smiling ginger woman answered the door. The smile quickly evaporated from her face when she saw who was on the other side of the door. This was Molly Weasley, the mother of the person who murdered my mother. She never knew that one of her sons was a killer. I knew she was a good person just held on to a lot of prejudice. She couldn't help it, it was how she was raised but it wouldn't so hard for her to keep an open mind. She never would though.

"Who is this Severus?" She questioned as she lead us into the sitting room. My father ignored her and continued on walking.

The room was full. All the chairs were occupied, mostly by the Weasleys. Once filled with chatter and laughter the room descended into silence as soon as we entered. Everybody turned to stare at me. I could pick out who all these people were. Some stares were curious, others filled with accusation and even one down right glare. This glare came from none other than Ronald Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley boys. His glaring just irritated me, I had faced the Dark Lord when he was at his most dangerous. A glare from this boy would not touch me in the slightest.

Dumbledore chose this tense moment to enter the room cheerily. He still looked exactly the same. Long white hair and beard, soft grey robes and half moon glasses settled on his face.

"Ahh right on time Severus, its lovely to see you again dear" Dumbledore turned to me with a gentle smile

"That it is Albus, I guess I should introduce myself" I looked to my Dad who stood behind me, he gave me a small smile and a nod encouraging me to continue

"Hi, I'm Lyra Snape MacNair and I'm here to help" I couldn't help notice the skeptical looks I was getting

"Wait Lyra Snape as in Snape's daughter" A shaggy haired man in the corner of the room shouted, Sirius Black.

"Do you know any other Snapes?"I growled at him

"Wow didn't know he had it in him" Sirius replied

"Right now Sirius Black you are at the top of the list of people who really shouldn't piss me off" Anger seeped through my voice

My Dad placed his hand on my shoulder proudly, he leaned forwards telling me to calm down. He knew how bad I was when I lost it. It wouldn't make a very good first impression. Everyone in the room was still scrutinising my appearance. These people were really starting to annoy me.

"Wait why are you wearing Malfoy's ring? I would know that ring anywhere, its been waved in my face enough over the years" Demanded Ronald

"Draco gave it to me last year when he thought he would be forced to join the Death Eaters" Explaining to them while I looked down at the ring. Draco was so scared that he would lose himself, that I wouldn't love him anymore. Trying time and time again I finally reassured him that nothing could make me love him any less. That no matter what we were in it together. I made sure that Voldemort didn't try to recruit him. It was something I couldn't allow to happen.

"Draco?" Ron spoke up again

"We don't have time to talk about my relationship now. I need to speak with Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore, its important" I didn't have time for arguing about who I spend time with on a regular basis, we could get to that later.

Dumbledore nodded, Sirius and Harry stood to follow him out the room. My Dad left after them and I hastily kept up with his pace. The paintings on the wall greeted us as we passed them. We carried on until we reached a large room. It looked like a study or a library but was covered in dust. There were small hand prints in the dust, I was fairly certain that they belonged to Hermione Granger. She was a bookworm and the only one in the house that would be interested in these kind of books. They were nothing like the wizard romance novels the other women would read. These books were dark, most consisted of the Black family history. I would love to get my hands on some of these books. This library was nothing compared to the Malfoy collection.

The four of them sat in the emerald green cushioned chairs, getting ready for my explanation. My Dad knew what was going to say. He was just there to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Ok I'm gonna cut to the chase, I know about the Horcruxes and where you can find two of them" The looks on their faces amused me, immensely.

"How did you find out?" Harry Potter spoke for the first time since I entered the house. He sounded startled.

"I'm part seer, I know things that I really shouldn't and I'm prepared to help you destroy them" I really hoped that they would let me help. This was the first step in my plan, it had to go right.

The three of them went off in the corner to discuss what I had said. My father stayed seated, waiting patiently for there decision. I knew it wouldn't take long, they needed me and they knew it. Without me it could take months to find them.

"We could really use the help, we haven't got a clue where to look next" It was Harry who spoke first.

"Great we can start straight away but I need to go to Malfoy Manor to get what I need" My father stood as soon as I had finished speaking and we all walked back into the sitting room.

Harry announced what we had spoke about. The looks got worse, none of these people trusted me that much was clear. We didn't have time for this. The war needed to end as quick as possible. We couldn't afford to dilly dally about, the Dark Lord was getting stronger by the day. It was only a matter of time before he began to make more Horcruxes. This could not be allowed to happen or we would never be able to defeat him.

It was decided that Harry, Hermione, Ron and I would be the one to retrieve them. Their stuff was already packed and ready to go.

"The first one is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault" Everybody looked gobsmacked

"How the hell are you going to get in?" Sirius practically shouted at me

"Like I said before what we need is at Malfoy Manor" This was making me annoyed having to constantly repeat myself

"What could be possible get from Malfoy Manor?" Ron inquired

"Draco Malfoy" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the mention of his name. There was numerous gasps around the room and I let out a large bell like laugh.

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue or not. If I don't get enough reviews there will be no chapter 2**


End file.
